


Bastards of a Failed Love

by TaylorWisemanwishitwasSangster



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorWisemanwishitwasSangster/pseuds/TaylorWisemanwishitwasSangster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know how to summarize this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bastards of a Failed Love

Peace has been made with Daenerys Targaryen. She is the Lady of the Free Cities -- which have been added to the realm.

Today, all the lords, their heirs, and many of the smallfolk have gathered in the Great Hall of the Red Keep to hear the reading of the late King Robert Baratheon's will. It was being read by Grand Maester Pycelle. He skipped the titles as everyone knew them.

"Every kingdom shall be that, and the Kings and heirs are as follows. King's Landing is part of the Dragonlands. The seat is at Dragonstone. It shall be ruled by Nymeria Sand, who shall fashion herself a new name. Her heir shall have the same name, and shall be my niece, Shireen. The Stormlands, go to my son Joffery, and Tommen his heir. Dorne shall go to Prince Oberyn due to Doran's death, and his niece Arianne his heir. The Reach to Ser Loras Tyrell, who shall adopt my daughter Myrcella as his heir. The Westerlands to Tyrion Lannister and his wife Sansa, his son Jaime his heir. The Neck shall be its own kingdom, to Jojen Reed, due to Howland's death, his elder sister Meera his heir. The Iron Islands to Theon Greyjoy due to Balon's death, his sister Asha his heir. The North to Robb Stark due to Eddard's death, his brother Bran his heir. The Riverlands to Edmure Tully, who shall adopt Rickon Stark as his heir. The Mountain and Vale shall be cut in half, the Mountains to my eldest daughter Mya Stone, who shall fashion herself a new name, with her half-brother Gendry Waters having the same name as her heir. The Vale to Robert Arryn, with Elia Sand adopting his name as his heir. The Free Cities to Daenerys Targaryen, with Arya Stark adopting her name as her heir. To prevent two kingdoms becoming one through one heir, those of the royal houses can only marry nobles. Any nobles they wed from another kingdom must abandon their inheritance to prevent expansion. Those heirs that are siblings are only heirs until such time as the ruler has a child. They shall be crowned first in King's Landing, then in their respective kingdoms. The rulers are to wear a gold diadem, their spouse silver, their heir bronze, and all other nobles copper."

The next day was the Great Coronation. Grand Maester Pycelle was crowning them.

"Queen Nymeria of House Reyne, First of Her Name. Queen and Protector of the Realm of the Dragonlands, The Dragon Queen, and Lady of Dragonstone. Shireen of House Redsnake, Heir Apparent to the Throne of the Dragonlands, and the Lordship of Dragonstone.

King Joffrey of House Baratheon, First of His Name. King and Protector of the Realm of the Stormlands. The Storm King, and Lord of Storm's End. Queen Margaery of House Tyrell, First of Her Name. Queen of the Stormlands. The Storm Queen, and Lady of Storm's End. Tommen of House Baratheon, Heir Apparent to The Throne of the Stormlands, and the Lordship of Storm's End.

Prince Oberyn of House Martell, First of His Name. King and Protector of the Realm of Dorne. The Sand King, and Lord of Sunspear. Princess Ellaria of House Martell, First of Her Name. Queen of Dorne. The Sand Queen, and Lady of Sunspear. Arianne of House Martell, Heir Apparent to the Throne of Dorne, and the Lordship of Sunspear.

King Loras of House Tyrell, First of His Name. King and Protector of the Realm of the Reach. The Flower King, and Lord of Highgarden. Princess Myrcella of House Tyrell, Heir Apparent to the Throne of the Reach, and the Lordship of Highgarden.

King Tyrion of House Lannister, First of His Name. King and Protector of the Realm of the Westerlands. The Rock King, and Lord of Casterly Rock. Queen Sansa of House Stark, First of Her Name. Queen of the Westerlands. The Rock Queen, and Lady of Casterly Rock. Prince Jaime of House Lannister, Heir Apparent to the Throne of the Westerlands, and the Lordship of Casterly Rock.

King Theon of House Greyjoy, First of His Name. King and Protector of the Realm of the Iron Islands. The King of Salt and Rock. The Iron King, and Lord of Pyke. Princess Asha of House Greyjoy, Heir Apparent to the Throne of the Iron Islands, and the Lordship of Pyke.

Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen, First of Her Name. Queen and Protector of the Realm of the Free Cities. The Free Queen, and Lady of Vaes Dothrak. Princess Arya of House Targaryen, Heir Apparent to the Throne of the Free Cities, and the Lordship of Vaes Dothrak.

King Jojen of House Reed, First of His Name. King and Protector of the Realm of the Neck. The Frog King, and Lord of Greywater Watch. Princess Meera of House Reed, Heir Apparent to the Throne of the Neck, and the Lordship of Greywater Watch.

Queen Mya of House Skysword, First of Her Name. Queen and Protector of the Realm of the Mountains. The Stone Queen, and Lady of Coldwater. Prince Gendry of House Skysword, Heir Apparent to the Throne of the Mountains, and the Lordship of Coldwater.

King Robert of House Arryn, First of His Name. King and Protector of the Realm of the Vale. The Sky King, and Lord of the Eyrie. Princess Elia of House Arryn, Heir Apparent to the Throne of the Vale, and the Lordship of the Eyrie.

King Edmure of House Tully, FIrst of His Name. King and Protector of the Realm of the Riverlands. The King of the Trident. The River King, and Lord of Riverrun. Prince Rickon of House Tully, Heir Apparent to the Throne of the Riverlands, and the Lordship of Riverrun.

King Robb of House Stark, First of His Name. King and Protector of the Realm of the North. The Winter King, and Lord of Winterfell. Queen Talisa of House Maegyr, First of Her Name. Queen of the North. The Winter Queen, and Lady of Winterfell. Prince Brandon of House Stark, Heir Apparent to the Throne of the North, and the Lordship of Winterfell."


End file.
